


the dust never settles

by guardiancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an apology letter from John to Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dust never settles

You go down smooth, like liquor.  
My favorite whiskey.  
And it’s no wonder your voice  
Can hypnotize me like a Zeppelin record.

And son, can you carry on?  
Wayward or something like it  
The heavy drag of your boots  
Along back roads where the dust never settles. 

Boy, I had something better for you  
But hellfire can purify like no other  
Wiped our slate clean and painted it  
Black, like a midnight ride that barrels on  
Down longer stretches of pavement than I had ever imagined

I thought death had some finality  
Just lies the ones before us told us  
Boy, I had something better for you  
Than the grave I dug for you to lie in 

And son, can you carry on?  
Wayward or something like it  
The heavy drag of your boots  
Along back roads where the dust never settles


End file.
